


The End

by Fan-NB-Kikia (Leigheaux_Longuet)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigheaux_Longuet/pseuds/Fan-NB-Kikia
Summary: Set the morning after episode 40, a poly retelling of the Castiel and Lysander routes.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932801) by [Fan-NB-Kikia (Leigheaux_Longuet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigheaux_Longuet/pseuds/Fan-NB-Kikia). 



> Note: this has not been edited, as it's sort of a quickie thing. sorry.

The warm golden sunlight filter through the pale curtains, painting the room in streaks of bright blue. The first deep breath Candy took after waking smelt like warm bodies. She was heavy with sleep and the weight of other people’s bodies. She groaned softly and tried to shift, but was too laden down to move. Her first instinct was to give up. She was sleepy; she was comfortable; it was easy.

But she had to pee.

“Guys?” Candy croaked. Her horse voice barely crawled above a whispered but she couldn’t get it any higher. “Guys!?”

“Shut up, woman,” Castiel muttered and pinched her shoulder lightly.

“Get off me or I’m going to pee on you,” Candy threatened.

“Fuck,” Castiel groaned and together they crawled slowly out of bed.

Castiel followed Candy to bathroom. They switched off using the toilet and sink then walked together back to the bedroom. In bed, Lysander was sitting up, looking confused an disheveled.

“Guys?” Lysander said sleepily. “Where did you go?”

“Bathroom,” Castiel muttered grumpily. “Get up and go.”

Lysander made no move to get up, and as Candy crawled back into bed, Castiel pulled Lysander up and shoved him towards the door. With Lysander shuffling towards the door, Castiel got back into bed with Candy and put his arm around her.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Candy muttered.

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked.

“I mean, at Lysander’s house with you. We usually go to your place so this is weird for me. It really feels like you two are letting me in.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Castiel muttered but titled Candy’s head up and captured her lips ina kiss.

Candy melted into him, her hand coming up and resting on his side, humming deep in the back of her throat. They kissed softly, breathing between kisses, parting and nuzzling, then going back to kissing again.

“What a lovely sight to start the morning,” Lysander said from the door.

He watched for a moment before walking over to the bed and climbing in, sandwiching Candy between his body and Castiel’s. His mouth found an exposed bit of skin on Candy’s shoulder and kissed it. Lysander’s hands found Castiel’s, and they pulled one another closer, pressing squeezing Candy. She moaned, breathless, the air leaving her. Lysander chuckled and slipped one of his hands between Candy’s legs.

“We should get up,” Lysander said into Candy’s hair.

“Nah, we should stay in bed,” Castiel said.

“I mean … No.” Lysander sat up and pulled Candy with him.

Placing a flutter of kisses on Candy’s shoulder Lysander sat on his knees and spread Candy across his lap.

“I see you’re serving breakfast,” Castiel muttered and moved to place his head between Candy’s spread knees.

“Castiel …” Candy muttered, blushing.

Lysander placed both hands on Candy’s breasts and kissed her shoulders. “Let him eat,” Lysander cooed. “He loves giving oral. He thinks his mouth is God’s gift to mankind.”

Castiel could have responded, but instead he opened his mouth and sucked on Candy’s clit. She whined, trembling in Lysander’s arms. Castiel moved his tongue over the folds of Candy’s vulva, dipped inside her, then swirled around her clit.

“Please,” Candy whined.

“Lys, hold her open.” Castiel groped for one of Lysander’s hand, snagging him by the wrist, and pulling his hand down to Candy’s groin.

Lysander smiled, sucking on Candy’s neck, and spreading her open with his free hand. He felt Castiel’s tongue dancing over his fingers as Castiel teased Candy. Candy’s voice became more and more high-pitched as she become more and aroused. But before she could come, Castiel stopped and sat up, licking his lip menacingly.

“Hold her up,” Castiel said and moved forward, his cock hard and dripping wet at the tip.

Lysander groaned, his own cock pressed against Candy’s backside. “One sec,” he breathed and shifted slightly so that he could increase the friction between Candy and himself.

“Too bad we can’t both fit,” Castiel muttered, eyeing his lovers hungrily. “But silver lining, we get to do this more than once.”

“Only if you stop talking and get to it,” Candy teased.

“Woman!” Castiel closed the distance between himself and Candy, pushing inside her, squeezing her breasts tightly.

Candy moaned, mouth closed, trying to control herself.

“Gently, Castiel.” Lysander warned.

“Shut up, or I’ll get you as well.”

Lysander smirked a little then rocked against Candy, the tip of his cock just barely sliding across the backside of Castiel’s. Castiel shivered now.

“I changed my mind,” Castiel breathed. “Get out from under her and fuck me.”

“Won’t that be too much weight on me?” Candy sighed, only half listening and half caring about the answer.

“No, you’ll be fine,” Lysander said, and wriggled out from under her, placing her gently on the mattress surface.

As Lysander moved around the bed, Castiel rocked his hips, going slowly, drawing the moment out. He paused a moment when he felt Lysander pulled his cheeks apart and apply a warm, slippery semi-liquid to his entrance.

“I think you’re going to feel his thrusts,” Castiel muttered into Candy’s throat.

She nodded and hummed, wriggling under him in impatience.

Lysander’s first thrust sheathed him inside Castiel’s completely Candy whined, feeling the weight and pressure of Lysander’s movements through Castiel. Her back arched and she moaned.

“Move, both of you,” Candy whined. “Move.”

Castiel moved first, setting the pace. Lysander picked up on his speed and rhythm and matched it, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of being with his lovers. Candy alternated between kissing Castiel and watching her boyfriends’ faces until she was too close to focus. Head tilted back, breathing shallow, head spinning, Candy felt pleasure in every nerve of her body.  She screamed, low and long, almost numb with feeling because it was too much.

They ended up lying in a pile on Lysander’s bed, breathing hard, laughing to themselves.

“That was fun,” Candy muttered.

“Divine,” Lysander sighed.

“We should get a place together for uni,” Castiel said, getting up for a cigarette.

“We’ll see if we can find a place,” Lysander said with a yawn. “I think I’m going to sleep some more.”

“Me too,” Candy agreed, following Lysander back into bed.

“I’m going to smoke first,” Castiel said.

They sat together, Castiel’s cigarette smoke mixing with the hazy morning light, a comfortable silence overtaking them.


End file.
